Hip Teen Talk
by AnimationNut
Summary: When Lancer gives a speech on Shakespeare, how far will our favorite trio go to get out of it? First fanfic!


**Hi everyone! :D This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Hope you like it. I just got the idea randomly and thought to make a fanfic out of it...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Danny Phantom :(**

"**Hip Teen Talk"**

Danny, Sam and Tucker shuffled to school with bored expressions on their faces.

"Today's gonna be hell." Tucker complained.

Danny snorted, his black hair falling into his eyes. "No kidding. Why does Lancer care about Shakespeare, anyway? He's dead."

Sam glared. "Nice. FYI, Shakespeare was a great poet and writer. Show some respect."

Danny rolled his blue eyes. Tucker grinned. "Did you seriously say FYI?"

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "Crap. I did."

Tucker grinned slyly, saying Sam's thoughts aloud. "You know, your beginning to sound like Paul-OW!"

Tucker rubbed his arm as Sam glared death at him. "Finish that sentence and I'll stick that PDA where the sun don't shine."

Danny grinned suddenly. "Hey guys, you how Lancer HATES it when we talk like a text message, or like one of those 'street punks'?"

Sam frowned. "Yeah, he flips."

Danny grinned slyly. "Then I know how to get us out of the lecture, and annoy the pants of Lancer while we're at it."

Mr. Lancer turned away from the board. "If anyone has been paying the slightest bit of attention, who can tell me what Romeo and Juliet is about?"

The answer was blank stares and bored expressions.

Mr Lancer sighed in frustration. "That's what I thought." Caught up in his student's lack of interest, he missed the wink between Danny and his friends.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Danny waved his hand in the air wildly.

Lancer glared at him. "No, Mr. Fenton. I don't if you're going to pee your pants. You're not going to the bathroom."

The students snickered. Danny gasped, offended. "I was just going to say I have the answer, but if you're gonna be that way fine."

Mr. Lancer blinked, surprised, and a little suspicious. "Well, all right. What is Romeo and Juliet about?"

Danny frowned, as if in thought. Then, in a ghetto-wanna be voice, said, "Well, this Romeo dude is all, FML, and goes to a drunken bash. Then he meets this chick Juliet, and he's like, wanna be my B/F? And she's all, tots! But then the parents are like, BOB, or we will kill you. Then-"

"Mr. Fenton that is quite enough!" Mr. Lancer had to shout in order to be heard over the laughter of his students.

Sam frowned. "But Mr. L, Danny's got it right! Romeo's like, screw you, and marries Juliet anyway. Then Juliet's FU'd cousin goes crazy! And Romeo kills him, and the police are all OMG, punk's going down! T-"

"Ms. Manson enough! If you will not treat the arts of Shakespeare properly, then you will be sent to the office, clear?" Lancer shouted, his face going red. The students were now in uncontrollable hysterics.

While Mr. Lancer tried to calm down his class, Sam leaned forward gleefully. "He's gonna crack!"

Danny grinned. "Totally. Now for the grand finale."

To be heard over the screaming class, Danny, Tucker and Sam raised their voices.

"OMG, isn't Mr. L, like, so high strung?"

"IKR! He should totally EOL. Like, for reals?"

"LOL, PIP! IDK, he should SO STFU."

Lancer's scream could be heard throughout the school. "FOLEY, MANSON, FENTON, HALLWAY, NOW!"

The trip filed out into the hallway. Lancer slammed the door shut behind him and glared. "I don't know what you 3 are trying to do, but if ANY of you utter so much as one word, you will get detention for the rest of your lives!"

"K."

"OFFICE, NOW!"

The trio down the hallway, hollering a parting TTYL after them. With a scowl, Lancer entered his classroom of uncontrollable red faced, teary eyed teens.

Danny happily walked past the office and out the doors with his friends in tow.

"Did you see his face?" Sam laughed.

Danny grinned. "Yeah, his eyes looked they were gonna pop outta his head."

"If you ask me, that would improve his appearance." Tucker joked.

"Hey, do you think he knows we did this to avoid his lecture?" Sam asked.

Danny laughed. "No way. He probably thinks we did it to get a few cheap laughs."

"Which we did." Tucker piped up.

Laughing, the three friends made their way to the Nasty Burger.

Unbeknownst to them, Mr. Lancer watched out the window with a smirk. They wouldn't need to worry about the lecture. They would get an extremely detailed one in detention.

**Well, there you have. Any areas I need to improve on, keep, stuff like that? If this one works, I may do a Vlad one. Only if this one passes the bar though :) RxR please!**


End file.
